A Space Romance
by Blueladymare
Summary: After Captain Arthur, an alien from another planet, crashes in Alfreds yard, neither one could of seen that they would fall in love on a journey to get Arthurs spaceship back. But thats exactly what happens, much to their surprise. USUK, Franada bad sum.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Rating: M**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred sighed and pulled out a cold Cola from his fridge. The summer night was very hot and he needed something cool. He pulled off his shirt and went back out to his yard. He had set up his telescope and had been staring at the stars as he usually did clear nights like this.

Alfred had an obssesion, you could say, with the universe and cosmos. He smiled as he sat down in the grass and looked up at the stars, taking a sip of pop before setting it on the ground before hopping up and looking through his telescope. He frowned when he saw something moving in the sky. _A shooting star? Cool! _He thought but dismissed this thought, it didnt look like a shooting star, it was going to slow, and yet it was going to fast for a satellite.

Alfred watched it come closer to the earth and he swore. "The fuck is that?" He said rubbing his eyes under his glasses just in case he was seeing things. He looked back and sure enough it looked like...some sort of spaceship. "No fucking way!" He laughed. He was not seeing an alien spacecraft. He then frowned realising how close it was...and the fact it was coming towards his large feild behind his house.

"Ah! Fuck no!" Alfred screamed as he watched the 'spaceship' hit his feild and he ran as fast as he could to the large silver/gray object. Alfred could see it much better and he was shocked at what it looked like. It didnt look like a flying saucer like he always thought an alien spacecraft would look like.

Instead, it was about the length of a school bus, the width of a half of a bus. It was a square shape with a pointed nose and no windows. It looked like it had two wings on it but they were scattered around the feild and smoke was coming from the most likely a door. It opened and someone stepped out.

Alfred's eyes went wide as he saw a human like person stumble out swearing. "Bloody hell! Fucking ship!" The man coughed and looked around seeing Alfred. "Oh...ello..." He said in a thick british accent. Alfred stared. The first thought to Alfred (who watches too much TV) _Its the doctor!_ Alfred then mentally slapped him back to reality and looked the 'alien' over.

The man was short, he had messy blond hair and stunning green eyes. His eyebrows were fairly large and Alfred tried not to make a joke about them looking like Catapillers. "Uhm...Captain Arthur Kirkland at your service...human?" He said frowning looking him over. He looked at himself and sighed. "Yeah...Im in my human form..." He frowned and looked back at the human who promptly fainted.

_**Arthurs POV**_

"Captain Arthur! Can you hear me?" A voice came over the intercom. Arthur hissed and slammed the speakers on. "Captain Arthur talking, what the fuck do you want?" He screamed as he avoided a flame. The Narocewas right on his ships tail and it was **not **happy. The 'space dragon' as Naroces were nicknamed threw another flame ball at the _Kings Fight, _Arthurs new spaceship.

"Sir, we have news that the _Pirates Coven_ has landed on Earth. You are the nearest to the planet, we want you to investigate." The man said over the intercom. Arthur swore and dodged another fire ball. The _Pirates Coven _was Arthurs old ship, but it had been taken over by a former crew member who kicked Arthur off the large beautiful ship onto the _Kings Flight, _a four man ship that unfourtently Arthur had to man himself.

"Im a little busy right now! The damn Naroce thinks my new ship would make a good meal!" Arthur heard the intercom go fuzzy and he frowned before his ship was hit with a fireball sending it off course and into the gravitatiol pull of the planet Earth. "Fuck!" He swore trying to get the ship under control. He watched in horror as the ground came closer and closer until he hit.

Arthur was alright, but his ship was on fire and he had to get out. He managed to stumble out and realized he wasnt alone. He saw a young man staring wide eyed at him. The man had combed blond hair with an unruly cowlick sticking up. His blue eyes were framed by glasses and Arthur (with a blush) realized the man wasnt wearing a shirt, showing off his slightly musciler chest.

"Uhm...Captain Arthur Kirkland at your service...human?" He frowned looking the man over. Yes he was a human, Arthur always thought the human species were quite ugly...although this boy did seem to controdict him. He looked down and noticed he was in his human disquise. "Yeah..Im in my human form." This must of been to much for the staring human who passed out.

"Ah!" Arthur managed to catch the larger man before he hit his head on the ground. "Oh...this isnt good..." He frowned and saw a large house in the distance. That must of been the humans home, so Arthur started to drag Alfred to the large building, he would come back to see if he could salvage any of his ship.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I love reviews! See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Couples: (so far)**

**UsUK**

**Franada (mentioned)**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**My Tumblr were you can ask questions: Onlyhetaliaself dot tumblr dot com**

* * *

* * *

**I do not own Hetalia! **

_**Arthurs POV**_

Arthur managed to drag the boy to the house. He saw a telescope and drink laying on the ground. He frowned and stumbled into the house looking around. It was a large house, the back door led to a kitchen then out into a large living room with a black couch.

Arthur set the boy on the couch and ran a hand through his hair wondering if he should stay...Arthur decided to see of he could salvage any of his ship. _Damn...it was a new ship!_ Arthur swore as he made his way back to the ship wreckage. After a few minutes he managed to save his communicator and a few books but the rest was too damaged.

Arthur came back up to the house to see the boy waking up. "W-what?" He said rubbing his head. "Oh..." He said seeing Arthur. "You said you were Arthur...Im Alfred..." The boy whispered. Arthur nodded his head. "Are you...an alien?" Alfred asked his eyes wide like a curious child.

"Yes...I am what you would call an 'alien'." Arthur said sitting down on a chair across from Alfred. "I guess you would have some questions." Arthur said and Alfred nodded.

"What planet are you from? How did you get here? You said something about human form, what does that mean?" Arthur held up a hand to stop Alfred. "Calm down one question at a time, although somethings I can not awsner...goverment secrets that sort of thing." Arthur explained and Alfred nodded excited.

"I am from Ketala, your scientists havent found it yet, its in another galaxy, fifty million light years away." Arthur explained as Alfred sat and listened wide eyed. "I got here through my space ship." Arthur said pointing to the field that held his wrecked space ship. "And as for human form...well thats one thing I cant tell you." Alfred frowned slightly before thinking.

"You said fifty million light years away...did you use time travel or something?" Alfred asked. Arthur just snorted.

"No, you humans have this idea of time travel, which is impossible." Alfred opened his mouth but Arthur cut him off. "But we do have a special knowledge of traveling faster than the speed of light, and are advanced enough to travel almost three hundred thousand light miles a day." Arthur explained.

Alfred frowned. "How long did it take you to get here?" He asked looking the man over.

Arthur smiled. "Well I wasnt trying to come to Earth..." He frowned. "I was the captain of the _Pirates Coven_. But a few of my closest crew and I were forced off by a few crew memebers who didnt like my ways..." He sighed. "I was on a pursuit to get it back with my new ship but...I was attacked by a space dragon..." He growled. "I found out that the _Pirates Coven _landed on Earth. I was hit by a flame from the dragon and I had no other chose but to crash on your field...I didnt have time to zero in on my ship."

Alfred frowned. "Who else was kicked off your ship?" He asked wanting to know more about this strange man.

"Well one of my closest friends lives here on Earth...he took a human as a mate." Arthur explained. "Hmmm...in fact I think I should pay him a visit. Its been a few years...his names Francis...I cant remember his mates name..." Arthur frowned his eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Matthew?" Arthur nodded at what Alfred said. "His name Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy?"

"Yeah thats it! Wait...how do you know him?" Arthur frowned slightly. Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"Hes my brother...I really didnt know the French guy was an alien...damn..." Alfred sighed. Arthur laughed getting a look from Alfred.

"Figures the idiot would be french in his human form!" Arthur snickered and sighed. "I dont get why he would get a human for a mate...they arent the most beautiful creatures in the universe...oh no offense!" Arthur said realising Alfred was getting a little angry.

"Its okay...so Arthur...do you have a mate?" Alfred asked holding his breath. Arthur shook his head. _Why does this kid care? I mean he is pretty cute for a human..._Arthur thought then mentaly slapped himself.

"No...I dont...Im not very comfortable talking about this." Arthur said blushing a bit. Alfred nodded and got up leaving Arthur confused. Alfred grabbed two cokes and brought them back.

"Here." He said popping his can open. Arthur looked at his can and frowned. "Oh...do you like coke? I have pepsi, some Dr. Pepper or Mountain Dew if you want..." He said and Arthur shook his head, as he tried opening it.

He drank some and scrunched his face together. "That is quite horrible!" Arthur said setting the drink down on the table and Alfred sighed. "Well...do you have a place to stay?" Arthur shook his head and Alfred grabbed his hand leading him up to his spare bedroom.

"You can stay the night...well its pretty late...night." Alfred smiled at him before going to get ready for be himself. Arthur frowned and shrugged out his clothes before collapsing in the bed falling asleep almost immediately.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Rating: M**

_**Francis POV**_

The only sound coming from the apartment above the small bookshop were sounds of love. Matthew screamed under the touch of the man, Francis sighed and groaned, his eyes closed from lust. Both were so in sync that they even came at the same time.

Both men collapsed and panted from their love making. Matthew looked over to his lover and smiled. Francis pulled out a smoke and lit it, as he always did after a wonderful night like that. Matthew smirked and hid his face in Francis's chest inhaling his strange scent. It was a mix of the vanilla soap Francis used and a strange foriegn scent that Matthew knew wasnt from this earth.

Francis smiled and patted Matthews head who took a deep breath. "You should get some sleep, I'll wait for you." Francis told Matthew who nodded and closed his eyes but the silence was imediatly shattered by the phone.

"Hello?" Matthew muttered into the phone. He hadnt even bothered to look at the caller ID.

"Matty!" Alfred screamed out the ear peice, Matthew pulled it back from his ear and Francis winced hearing the loud voice so early in the morning. He looked over to see the clock say six am.

"What is it Al? Im trying to sleep." Matthew half lied. He could hear Alfred talking to someone in the background but he couldnt hear who it was.

"Hey, so is like the Frenchie there?" Alfred said trying to stay calm. Matthew raised an eyebrow. Alfred never talked to Francis willingly. "Here..." Matthew handed the phone to Francis.

"Hey, so like guess who I have over here?" Alfred smirked. Francis sighed.

"Oh you finally got laid good job. Stop bothering us." Francis retorted. Alfred hissed and scoffed.

"No, does the name Arthur sound familer?" Alfred asked and Francis gasped. Matthew poked him and mouthed asking him what was the matter.

"Bring him over now." Francis said before hanging up the phone. "Matthue..." He whispered kissing Matthew on the cheek. "We need to get ready, an old friend is stopping by." He said, Matthew frowned before realizing what Francis was saying.

"An old friend...from there..." Matthew asked looking up at the ceiling. Francis nodded before getting dressed.

_**Arthur POV**_

Arthur growled at the thing Alfred had called a car. It looked way too small and way too deadly, expecailly with Alfred driving like a mad man. "Slow down! We could die! I dont want to die on this damn planet!" Arthur hissed and Alfred slowed down some but was still over the speed limit.

When they reached the small bookstore a few minutes later both were surprised to see that it said Open. Alfred sighed and walked in calling for his brother loudly. "Yo Mattie! The Heros here!" He hollered.

Arthur found this interesting but decided he would ask about the whole 'hero' thing later. He stepped in the shop and gasped. It was a large book store with books filling the walls and every corner. He cuold see a small kids corner in one part and large encyclopedias in another.

A boy with blond hair camedown the stairs and greeted Alfred. Arthur realized he must of been Alfreds brother, what was his name, Marc? Mason? No...Matthew! That was it.

"You like his looks non?" A french accent asked him sending Arthur in the air. He twirled around to see the human version of Francis, his first mate. "Too bad, hes mine." Francis grinned and Arthur laughed.

"Dont worry I would never take a human as a mate." Arthur rolled his eyes but at the same time was looking Alfred over. _It wouldnt be that bad I guess..._Arthur shook his head to clear his head.

"Oh Francis!" Alfred hissed and walked over to the two conversing men. Matthew walked over and wrapped his arms around Francis.

"Its not that bad Arthur." Francis said so only Arthur could here, he noticed when Arthur was cheking out the American human.

"Now who wants some wine?" France asked chuckling and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Its too early." He said but went to the kitchen anyways.

_**Somewhere on earth...**_

"This is the Pirates Treasure, we are reaching the energy source..." The new captain of the ship said gently. He licked his lips and let his crimson eyes scan tha desert landscape of the Neveda desert. He knew the humans had some sort of Ryuatel technology, yet they didnt know the power it possessed.

"Stupid humans!" The man spat. "Kesese this is going to be so much fun, they cant stop me! Ludwig! Lets go!" The man hollered at a older looking (he really was younger) blond that followed him.

"Ve~ Be safe Luddy!" Ludwig blushed a deep red when he heard his lovers voice from the ship. He had found the Italian when they had landed in Italy...the boy was human but he didnt seem to be bothered by Ludwig at all or that he was an alien.

"Follow the awesome Captain Gil!" The albino man hollered at Ludwig who just sighed.


	4. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
